A Girl's Father Figure
by FOXDACHAOSNINJA
Summary: We all know those little Girls we fought for Clementine being one of them Ellie from The Last of us then Eleanor Lamb they are found in our world by some Doctor can he let them live in peaceful times?


**_Disclaimer I do not own Bioshock, The Walking Dead or The Last of us they belong to their respectful owners. As well as any mentioned anything. Only thing present in all my Fanfictions is just my character Scott Wales who will be in this one as well._**

After driving home from work Scott got out of his car and walked into his house. It was nice living in the Colorado Rockies with it's clean air as well as the sense of adventure. His house was a decent one with all his close friends from high school living on the same side of the mountain.

Sure they chose different career paths but they still stuck to the same plan get a string of jobs to make all that money. But it was just the six of them living on that mountain. He walked into his house set his keys down and sat in the living room. It was a busy day at work he had to pump out a kids stomach for three hours straight for overdosing on pills. As well as treating another person for degloving of his skin on his left arm in a factory accident. But the pay off for a lot of his work is worth it he gets to see the smiles of the patient and the patient's family when they recover.

Recently he was actually just the only bachelor out of the group of six. Sure they would get together during holidays play some games eat some food but all in all he always thought of starting a family. Thanks only problem is that he is very nervous around woman and that he is terrified of what to say in fear of what he would say that might be taken to offense. But the bright side to being a surgeon would be the income. He was proud of his PC and his console line up. He had an assortment of games ranging from some of the new age classics like the Halo series on his Xboxes as well as the Metal Gear series on his Playstation as well as a large library of PC games with few hard drives for real games and as well as a single hard drive to emulate old age classics. Not to mention he had all of his old board games and movies from his parents house. Needless to say he was a well versed entertainer for his friends.

Currently he was planning a Movie night for the group he already bought ingredients for about five dishes. The first one was a simple cheese dip and the other a artichoke spinach dip with a few bags of chips that is. As well as some homemade pizza and a platter of assorted vegetables for the vegan in the group. He enjoyed cooking it was one of his many hobbies. He loved gaming, cooking gardening as well as blacksmithing but of course his garden is now automated but still his harvests are worth it.

As he set the artichoke dip to cool he started on the pizza. The time was around seven thirty and his guests should be arriving.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Come in it's open!" Scott shouted. Who walked in was a man his age was around 24 while Scott was a year older. The man wore cargo shorts and a button up shirt along with hiking shoes his skin was brown hue as being of Native American decent. Behind him was a girl just shorter than him. Scott stood at around at 5ft and 11inches while the guy who came in John Benally a Navajo stood at 5ft and 10 inches and his wife Claire stood at around 5ft and 4inches as being 23. Claire and John were the two friends who found love with each other as they found out they would attend the same college. John being the owner of two car dealerships as his wife is a factory supervisor for some beer company.

"Hey Scott how's in going!" John shouted through out the house. Him and his wife taking a sniff to find the good aroma of freshly cooking Pizza.

"Hi dude how are you doing." Claire said as they reached the entryway to the kitchen Scott was wearing an apron as he worked the two didn't say anything as they knew he was passionate on cooking.

"Oh hi guys is Joseph, Manuel, and Kelly coming?" Scott said as he placed the last pizza in the oven and crossed his arms leaning on the counter. "I couldn't reach them due to me making snacks."

"Uh yeah just Kelly and Joseph are coming Manuel is having family matters out in Canada." Claire said as she brought up her phone showing him the message. He nodded and started for the living room.

As they situated themselves on the couch Scott turned on the TV and just letting what was on stay which was an episode of SpongeBob. "So Scott how was work?" John asked as the three took occasional glances at the TV.

"Oh just the usual of saving lives I'm actually on a forced paid leave." Scott said as he glanced at his watch.

"Wait why are you on a forced paid leave aren't you needed in the emergency room?" John said. It was weird usually Scott was usually a lazy fellow and would be eager for time off.

"Oh it's just recently I've been a bit stubborn and haven't taken a vacation the entirety of me working at this hospital." Scott said which Claire and John nodded. "Any way so I got a month off."

"A MONTH OFF?!?!!" Both John and Claire said as well as Kelly who walked in and heard everything.

"Yeah another reason is that they just hired two more doctors fresh out of college that have been watching me operate so they are going to use this month to get experience as a surgeon." Scott said as he then looked at the TV and left to tend to the food.

"Wow he really has to get a girlfriend." John said white Claire and Kelly nodding in agreement. By this time Joseph invited himself in a sat on the couch also letting in Scott's pets a red fox and a black crow.

"yeah it's apparent that he is in need of a life partner." Claire said. As the fox jumped into her lap she was amused and started petting his head. The crow meanwhile flew to one of his many nests in the house.

"So Joseph how is Jane?" John asked as he took a sip from a soda that Scott keeps in a ice chest he set earlier.

"She's doing just fine she already is breaking in the new mare we bought a week ago." Joseph as he also opened a took a sip from a can of soda.

"You always we're the crazy redneck I half thought she would be the one here while you broke in the mare." John said sharing a laugh with everyone it was true he usually would do some crazy shit. A month ago he some how got his hands on a box of grenades. He was telling the truth that he found them in the woods but who would believe that a guy can find a box of ten grenades in the woods on the other hand he didn't mention he found them from a government munitions cache.

" Just be glad we didn't post anything about this on the web good ole FBI would love to know how I got a box full of boom potatoes." Joseph said as Scott walked in with a pizza.

"THE KRUSTY KRAAAYEEAHHHYEEEAAHH PIZZA IS THE PIZZA FOR YOU AND. . ." He stopped as everyone joined him.

"MMMMMEEEEEEEHHHHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" They yelled in unison as Scott set the pizza down on the coffee table. Everyone laughed again as they each grabbed a slice. Scott went back and brought everything else out.

"So guys what shall it be games or binge watching?" Scott said as everything was set for the night. Everyone pondered this was actually the hardest thing John and Kelly wanted to play games while Joseph and Claire would rather binge watch something. They eventually voiced their opinions which got Scott thinking he had a rather large game library he could pull out TWD or Bioshock but those games are his favorites in the end it was decided that him , John and Kelly would take turns playing Players Unknown Battle Grounds.

12 minutes later

The five were having a wonderful time since Scott set a mic for the whole room on the coffee table they could hear and talk to other players as a group which they took to full advantage to the salty as well as curious people on the internet. They made suggestive noises as well as pull up to the fact they would talk shit about another person's sad life as they found twelve streamers so far.

"So you're a twitch Streamer?" Kelly said in a semi seductive voice. She currently had a level 2 load out with a sickle and double barrel shotgun.

"Yeah my twitch name is blah blah blah. . ." said a very pubescent 11 year old kid. His load out was just a noob Kar98 as he is just a Rambo noob. This of course got everyone keeping their laughter in not the fact that he was a kid but that he was a kid twitch streamer. Currently they were in the shopping yard jumping across the containers. Joseph already pulled up the kids twitch stream and everyone was watching him as he was moving below Kelly who was playing.

" You know kid if your going to stream things make sure you don't be open about it." Kelly said as her character jumped down and followed behind the kid who was in first person mode.

"What do you wait noooooooo what fuck!" the kid yelled as Kelly jumped around the corner of a staircase and hit him in the head with her sickle till he died. She later died by the kid's older brother who was coincidentally just as salty saying this is his first time playing PUBG this was met by everyone laughing and taking turns to tell them to get a life while Kelly was knocked out.

"Shut the Fuck up your mom is a skank whore who. . ." The kid was later muted as they took turns looking at his and his brothers twitch channels. It really was a toxic match.

As the evening went on they later took turns playing Star Wars Battlefront not the second one but the first one as it was WAY better than it's sequel. By this time Joseph and Claire got in the mood to play some games so they also took turns.

At the end of the night everyone left gradually throughout the night thanking him for the joyful evening and for the refreshments. Before Scott went to bed he locked his doors and went up stairs to take a shower.

During his shower he thought about what he wanted to do he didn't have any long term goals he had his hobbies which was gaming as well as working his forge and browsing the web. He could go down to Arizona and make a week trip to Tombstone and look into the cowboy history or try and find a WWII museum which were two of his favorite subjects. I'd he didn't go down the path of a Doctor he probably would earn his PhD in History.

Getting out of his bathroom he put on his usual pajamas which were black pajama pants and a white shirt. Before he was about to settle in for bed his house's power went out for a brief moment as a flash was evident in the woods behind his house.

"God damn teenagers with whatever they have now it better not be some chemical cocktail from the pyromaniac." He mumbled to himself as he put on some slippers and went into hid armory and grabbed his 1911 and a single magazine. The first round is always rubber while the rest are pure metal and designed to kill.

Going outside into the brisk of a Colorado summer night he trekked into the woods.

Out in the Woods about a half mile out

The soft sound of leaves rustling in the trees from the nightly summer breeze gave the ambient noise as well as the hoot of an owl or the occasional mouse.

The cause of the silence was the flash of light that couldn't be seen from the main road as the trees covered it up on a person from the side of the mountain would have seen it. As many things the first person to come to was a little girl with brown skin curly hair as well as wearing jeans and a purple shirt and darkened white long sleeve underneath. She had a blue puffy jacket and truckers hat with a D on it as well as a gun holster holding a hand gun. Getting up she tried recollecting her thoughts the last thing she remembered was sleeping in the house that those Russians were staying in. Getting up she couldn't see.

"Kenny!" she said out loud but not too loud she wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

Click

She turned around to see another girl who was older than her gun drawn she then pulled out hers.

"Who are you!" said the girl. Clementine could barely make out her face but knew she was white and knew what she was doing. Right now they were in a Mexican Stand off.

"Clementine who are you?" as she also pulled the hammer back to signify she also had a gun.

"Ellie and why are you out here. I don't even know why I'm out here." Ellie said. As she lowered her fire arm while Clementine did the same. They walked closer to each other Ellie turned on a flash light showing each other's faces.

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"That name you said Kenny is he your brother?" Ellie said as she casually looked around on high alert with Clementine doing the same.

"Kenny isn't my brother he is a the only other person who has been with me through this whole thing since the beginning." Clementine said as she set her bag down and sat on the ground while Ellie joined her.

"What do you mean when all this happened were you part of a settlement?" Ellie said as she kept shining the light around then lowering it's brightness.

"No when people started eating other." Clementine said as she put her gun. Back in the holster and took out her hatchet.

"Wait what do you mean the infection started a long time ago." Ellie argued. As Clementine was about to explain they heard a crunch in the trees behind them. What they saw sorta scared them as Ellie dropped get flashlight to see a big green light looking at them. It was taken off the light disappearing for a face to be behind it but Ellie already fired a shot but missed. The face was surprised at what this child did but didn't blame them seeing as it was two children in the middle of the woods. Like Ellie she had woken up earlier but observed the two by listening she in fact also knowing why she was among a very large amount of trees she remembered sleeping on Tenenbaum's boat as it made it's way towards green land then to Britain. Her instinct told her to observe.

"Calm down I'm not a bad monster." She said Eleanor as she had a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Who are you?" both Ellie and Clementine said which both looked at each other then at this girl in strange clothes and by their definition of strange it was really strange. By then another flashlight beam was seen through the woods as the figure came closer both beams stared into each other.

"Oh my God!" Scott said as he saw the three. He knew these characters these people he fought for them.

 ** _(A/N) well that's all folks this has been an idea I have had in a very long time its going to be a sort of slice of life sort of deal which is why the genre is going to be General and Family. If you like where this is going follow the story. If you have anything to comment on how I'm doing don't be afraid to comment in the review box. The only game I haven't thoroughly played would be The last of us so if you have any information regarding that you can message me through the Fanfiction app. As well I know this chapter is very rough but writing with this sort of beginning is very hard to think of but it would get better in future chapters._**


End file.
